Because We're Meant for Each Other
by MishaMETAL
Summary: Joel shows Clementine something he had found from before the Erasing.


**Because We're Meant for Each Other**

Joel had been dreaming for days. His dreams were vague but familiar, and Clementine was always in them since the day they had learned they had erased each others minds of their relationship. He had assumed that he was starting to remember certain memories of her because he knew about her, but he tried to believe that his imagination was fictionalizing their time together as a couple.

Yet, as he was getting to know her again, he knew there were feelings he had about her. He knew these were not fictionalized in any form, but true feelings that would forever stay with him, even if he had gotten her erased again. It had happened once, so why wouldn't it happen again, if time and space wanted them to be together, despite their differences.

They were seeing each other again, cautiously. They each heard their own voices in pure hatred for each other on the tapes and they weren't sure if it would work again, but they knew there was an undying force keeping them together.

They had went on casual dates, no certain strings to mold a stereotype name for them.

_Girlfriend._

Joel had been staring at the page of writing he had found underneath his mattress for weeks when he was not with her. The word girlfriend was written between constant words of passion. There was no sign of hatred, no complaints about her irrational behaviors. There was just unconditional love.

_Clementine._

The name was stuck in his mind for weeks. There was no doubt in his mind what he felt about her... again.

Joel had been listening to a mixed tape Clementine had gave to him and a strange song came on. he had wondered why she liked it, but he was understanding that Clementine would like anything strange, and he was beginning to like that about her.

"Wada Na Tod" by Lata Mangeshkar was the name of this particular song. Indian music. It was catchy in it's own cultural way and if he were indian he would have loved it, but for now he would only like it, because she liked it.

Clementine was coming over today and for the 40th time he was getting extremely nervous. He was always nervous around her and he knew this had probably never changed since the erasing.

There was a knock on his door and he fumbled to turn the stereo off as he got up to greet her.

"Why are we doing this?" She said loudly as soon as the door opened, startling Joel, because as she said this she was pushing the door before he was even finished opening it and pushed her way inside.

Joel stuttered, not knowing what to say to this. She was intimidating and it was even harder for him to look her in the eye and reply.

She was eyeing him impatiently as if she had expected him to answer her abrupt question.

As Joel started to open his mouth she forced another question at him, "Why are we going on these stupid dates? Haven't we each decided to erase each other from our lives because we couldn't stand each other? Why would anyone ever get back together as if nothing happened, even after they knew the reasons behind erasing each other?"

Clementine was waiting for him to say something and when he didn't she turned around in anger, scoffing, "This is fucked up bullshit!"

Joel watched as she poured herself a tall glass of whisky, and chugging it down as if it were a cold glass of water.

_How can she do that?_ Joel thought to himself as he sulked by the door, watching her get drunk quicker than the average alcoholic in town.

Clementine finished and slammed the glass on the table in front of her and continued to stare at him.

Joel didn't know what to do, or say, until he looked away from her gaze. He saw the paper of scribbled words and decided to walk over to it. he handed her the paper and she hesitantly took it, turning her gaze to the paper, no longer angry but instead very curious.

"Because we're meant for each other." Joel said with his mousy voice as he stared out the window. This made her look up at him, stunned and strangely out of things to say. She looked at the paper again, examining, reading, focusing on the words written down.

She could feel her body shaking. It was getting harder to breath and she knew she was starting to cry.

"I love Clementine, she's my everything, my girlfriend, my lover, my..." Clementine's voice was scratchy as she cried and read out the words he had written about her, and the next word made her laugh, "My Psychopath."

Joel stared at her with a shy smile.

"I can't believe i have found her, my soul mate. She smiles, my heart melts. She screams, my heart melts. She's angry, my heart melts. She's wrong, my heart melts..."

Clementine was starting to find it hard to breath even more as she read on. She had to stop and as she realized this she threw the paper down, not meaning for it to look wrong. She was confused and for the first time in her life she felt intimidated by this man. She couldn't look at him, and she knew he was looking at her and this unnerved her.

She was gasping for breath now as she ran for the door.

"Wait!" Joel's voice was behind her and she didn't stop for it.

Her mind was a mess and she didn't know where she was going and there was a sudden force that stopped her and she hit the hallway wall in tears. Joel had grabbed her, forcing her to stay there.

There was a struggle and neither knew why but they were fighting each other. Clementine was fighting to get his hands off of her and Joel was fighting to keep her still.

"Stop." Joel's mousy voice was back. It was a weak struggle, because Clementine was getting tired and Joel didn't want to hurt her. His face was freakishly close to hers and they could feel each others breaths.

Somewhere in the struggle they're lips touched and this sudden contact made both of them suddenly stop struggling. Neither moved away and neither moved closer. They stood there feeling each slow breath that they took, still touching slightly. Their hearts were racing and suddenly they're breathing had hitched and Joel had made the first move.

His kiss was tentative, and yet it was forceful. Clementines body shuddered and her hands flew up over his head. They were struggling to meat each other now, spiritually. Soon they have found it and all they could do was kiss each other in passion.

When they separated for breath, they both knew that this felt right and they were smiling.

Clementine and Joel started to giggle now, knowing what this meant and Clementine felt herself laughing to tears and Joel knew these were not happy tears, because she was starting to pout.

"How are we going to do this, Joel? How am I going to... not be _me_ again?"

Joel smiled sadly, "We'll just have to deal with it, i guess."

They giggled together again in this bittersweet moment and soon they were slowly going back to Joel's apartment in silence. Joel smiled at Clementine as he closed the door behind them, leaving only the hallway they're gift of lovely moments they would leave behind, and only a future more would soon await.


End file.
